The Crazy Love Story of Sennett and Raph (REALLY TWISTED)
by SilentChild187
Summary: Acknowledgements : This is for my friend Sen, who was heartbroken when she hears Raph got a girlfriend (to put it lightly) Spoiler : Larota will get her ass kicked in the fanfic later, be warned. Human AU. SUMMARY INSIDE.
1. Chapter 1

The Crazy Love Story of Sennett and Raph (REALLY TWISTED) Ninja Turtle Crossover with Twilight

Acknowledgements : This is for my friend Sen, who was heartbroken when she hears Raph got a girlfriend (to put it lightly) Spoiler : Larota will get her ass kicked in the fanfic later, be warned. Human AU. SUMMARY INSIDE.

Summary : Sennett "Sen" Shi was in love with Raph, a boy slash ninja turtle. However, the evil with Larota wanted Raph for herself, as she was also deep in love, so she made some powerful love potions and cast them on Raph. How does Sennett save the day with her vamp best friend Isabella "Bella" Cullen, and rescue her love from Larota? Human AU, with Raph somewhat half turtle half boy. (Summary written by Michael, who is currently making an account, but I edited some parts of it.)

Proluge

 **Author's Note : Important. Alright…my friend Sen was totally in love with Raph (no exaggeration there, to put it mildly), so I am writing this fanfic. Really messy one. Human AU. I will finish this before updating my four others, since I promised her to post this this weekend. And she begs that if anyone in fan fiction world knows who I am (ahem, Gabriel the Great), just don't go around spreading this. And for God's sake, I haven't even known there was something called ninja turtles until yesterday. Now, here goes nothing…**

Ever since Sennett, an ordinary girl with extraordinary personalities set her liquid chocolate brown eyes on Raph, short for Raphael, a handsome boy slash turtle ninja or ninja turtle, it was love at first sight. Blossoming until Sen felt she would burst. But she always watched secretly from the shadows, shy and unable to express her affections. Her best friend Bella Cullen, nee Swan, a vampire, encouraged her to make the first move, to strike boldly, but timid little Sen never did, always too scared. Until it was too late, when beautiful Larota came.

Sen was scared that Larota would steal her love away, and it seemed that her fears came true. Raph now followed Larota everywhere with a love struck expression, claiming her beauty rivalled those of the stars, doing her every bidding. Sen knew Larota had some hand in this. She knew Raph enough to know he wouldn't act like this, even if in love. But what was the problem? she mused.

One day, Bella came back to visit after going back home to her vampire coven, and told Sen what she over heard and observed. "It seems that Larota is feeding Raph some kind of shimmery pink potion every fortnight, and it reeks of dark magic." she said.

And from then on, Sen was determined to discover Larota's secret.

 **That went bad…didn't it?**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One

 **Author's Note : Yup, and you SELokiLover09 (you get the irony, Gabriel the diva? Perhaps you don't and I've gone mad with boredom)and VarlossLeopardDeathstriker (Sennett will be mad at you, not me) Now here comes chapter one…the shortest chapter ever…(I suspect it might be even shorter than the prologue.)**

 **"** What do you think that is?" Sen hissed into Bella's ear. They were currently crouched behind a rock, attempting to see what was the potion Larota was forcing Raph to drink. "I don't know, it can be a love potion for all my knowledge on potions!" Bella whispered back fiercely.

Sen was struck by a lightbulb. "That's it! Larota is forcing Raph to drink love potions, which makes him fall in love with her! And in order to keep him still, you know, still in love, she needs to feed him love potions every fortnight! Which means Raph is **not** in love with Larota…well, maybe he is, but I think I doubt that…" her voice had been climbing higher and higher, louder and louder, and Larota had spun her head of elaborate ebony black curls to see what was causing the noise. Bella clamped a pale, rock hard hand to her mouth, but it was too late. Larota's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Who's there?" she murmured, her voice rich and intoxicating. Sen swayed, feeling dizzy for a moment. A cloud of sweet haze settled in her mind. What's happening? she thought sluggishly, as she felt her limbs start to move without her commands. She barely made out the words Bella were shouting at her, as if underwater : "Snap out of it, Sen! She mind-controlling you!" she cried, and Sen snapped back reality. Bella quickly grabbed Sen, threw her onto her shoulder, and swiftly ran away before Larota saw them clearly. They heard a snarl, but then all was silent as they sped through the forest with Bella's vampire speed. Sen had been screaming "Slow down! We'll bump that tree!" at Bella until her voice was hoarse, but Bella merely winked as she sped up instead.

Sen eventually calmed down, and started to nod off when Bella came to an abrupt stop. "What's wrong?" a delirious Sen asked. Bella's molten gold eyes were wide, but her teeth were bared in a snarl and a growl like a wolf's was issuing from her throat. Sen looked up to see a couple of wolves growling at them, pelt black and gleaming like…like…like Larota's hair! she thought.

The first wolf, biggest and most probably the Alpha, suddenly morphed into someone. Someone familiar. A tall girl with ebony locks and gleaming grey eyes.

"Larota?"

 **Author's Note : Good. Nobody I don't know has read this yet.**


End file.
